Dance In The Wind
by PockyxAnime4Ever
Summary: Naruto 's verjaardag Fic !


**Story Titel ! : Dance In The Wind **

**Koppels : Geen **

**Waar gaat het over : klein Naruto B-Day Fic ! **

**Wat hoort er bij ? **

**Niet echt veel . **

**

* * *

****( Dance In The Wind ) **

Naruto ging zuchtent op de schommel zitten , iedereen is blijkbaar te druk voor hem . Sakura is de hele dag bezig met schoppen , Kakashi-Sensei kan hij niet vinden en Sasuke ... Wel daar wou hij niet op in gang , en de rest zijn allemaal veel te druk . Of rennen juist heel hard weg , Naruto keek naar de lucht en merkte dat het ging regenen . Dus rende hij naar een overdekte die dicht bij was , toen het hard begon te regen . Ging hij op een bank zitten , en sloot zijn ogen ." Hey mag ik hier bij zitten ? "Vroeg een stem , Naruto deed zijn ogen open en zag een jonge man . Met kort blond haar en blauwe ogen ." Ja je mag ." Zeide Naruto en schoof beetje op , de man ging naast hem zitten ." Vreselijke weer vind je niet ." Zeide de man ." En nog op zo mooie dag ."

Naruto antwoorde niet , hij keek gewoon weg van hem ." Niet echt een prater he ? Wel geef niet hoor , ik ken nog iemand die niet graag praat als haar iets dwars zit ." Naruto keek verbaasd naar hem , hoe weet hij dat ? "Hoe ? ... " De man lachte en gaf hem een schouder klopje ." Ik kan gezichten af lezen ."

Naruto keek vragent op dat , maar liet het gaan ." Zo ga je het me vertellen , ik zou mijn oor best willen lenen ." Zeide de man ." Huh ... Het is niks het is gewoon , ik ben jarig vandaag en wou met mijn team iets gaan doen . Maar ze hebben blijkbaar te druk voor me vandaag ." De man glimlachte gewoon en nam plots Naruto 's hand . " Kom ." Zeide hij en trok hem mee naar buiten , vreemd genoeg regende het niet meer . En de man ging op het lopen , en trok Naruto mee Naruto had moest de moeite doen . Om hem bij te houden , even later kwamen ze bij dichte struiken . " Doe je ogen dicht Naruto ." Zeide de man , Naruto knikte ja en sloot zijn ogen ." Hij werd zichtig mee getrokken , naar voren en plots stond hij stil ." Doe je ogen open . "

Toen hij die open deed zag hij dat hij bij een heel mooi waterval was , die kristal helder uit zag . Als de zon op de vallende water scheen , kwam er een regenboog tevoor schijn ." En ? "

" Het is mooi ." Zeide Naruto en keek dan de man vragent aan . " Waarom bracht je me hier ? "

"Wel iemand die heel veel voor me betekent is ook jarig , ik zou het hem dit laten zien als ik de kans kreeg ." Naruto glimlachte daarop ." Wie is hij ? " De man sloot zijn ogen als de wind zachtjes langs hun blaasde ." Mijn zoon ." Fluisterde hij maar Naruto hoorde dat .

Plots voelde Naruto zich slaperig en viel op de grond .

( 10 minuten later )

Naruto deed zijn ogen open en zag dat hij terug onder de overdekte was , en gaapte als hij recht op stond ." Hoe kom ik hier ?" Hij keek rond ." Meneer ? " Maar niemand gaf antwoord . Hij ging van de bank af , en ging dan naar huis . " Ik zou een goede kop ramen maken , ik verhonger door die verdomme regen .

Toen Naruto in zijn huis ging , en de lichte aan doet . Schoot hij zich kapot ." Verrasing ! " Naruto keek in schok als zijn team en zijn ander vrienden voor hem stonden ." Wat ? Hoe ? Wie ?"

" Wel Wat ? Dacht je nou echt dat we dezen dag gingen vergeten ?" Zeide Sasuke en liep naar Naruto , en legde zijn hand op zijn schouder ." Je word maar één keer in de jaar jarig , en je word één keer zo veel oud ." Zeide hij Naruto moest zijn tranen in houden , en glimlachte naar de rest ." Bedankt ." Zeide hij .

Na het feestje vond Naruto een doos in zijn hand , en deed het open en zag een mooi zee schelp en een papiertje . "

**Hey Naruto je was in slaap gevallen , dus brachte ik je terug . Dit is mijn cadaue voor jou ! De schelp heet " Dance Of The Wind " Als je het tegen je oor zet , dan lijkt het meer dat je in de wind danst . **

**Groete en gelukkig verjaardag ! **

Naruto glimlachte en zette de schelp tegen zijn oor , en voelde geruis van de zee . En de bomen die dansde in de wind , en de bladeren die dan er van af vallen . Dat klopt hij voelt dat hij danst in de wind .

* * *

**Moet het snel nog in engels doen ! Ben veel te laat gekomen met dezen hier ! **

**Gelukkig verjaardag Naruto-Kun ! **


End file.
